


Sailing Away

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Sailing Away

Twenty two weekends and hundreds of days

An ocean of time and I'm sailing away

From all that I love on the kingdom of you

I stare at the moon and forget what I knew

My porcelain sisters have nothing to say

All fourteen are silent and oceans away


End file.
